The Prophecy
by DouglassWolf
Summary: Naruto holds a secret even greater than that of the Kyuubi, but what? And why is Itachi back in the village? Does it have something to do with Naruto's new eyes?
1. Revelations

**Okay, a whole new kind of trouble coming my way with this story. What is this, mess with my mind day or something? Oh well, enjoy the story.**

_A child born by wind and waves of blood from hatred's eye,_

_A child born of angry heart and vengeance from his line._

_The battle fought between these two shall shake the world's core,_

_yet in its wake bring peace to both and closure to their war._

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, looked over Konoha, the words of the scroll he had just read at the forefront of his thinking. He turned as the door to his office opened and one of the chunnin guarding the gate stepped in.

"Hokage-sama. The Kazekage is here." Sarutobi nodded.

"_What could that prophecy possibly mean? Who could have made it?_" The questions went unanswered as he stepped out of his office to go to the chunnin exams.

As Sasuke made the hand signs that Kakashi had told him he was aware that the blonde blunder was watching carefully. Why Kakashi-sensei had insisted on the dobe being there he didn't know, but he refused to let him get under his skin.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, is that a jutsu I can use?" Sasuke watched as Kakashi walked over to Naruto.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. There is a test that you have to take to find out your elemental affiliation." Uzumaki Naruto's face fell at the word test. Kakashi let out a chuckle at the sight.

"No, it's not a paper test." He said as he pulled a few slips of paper. "This is special chakra paper. If you channel some of your chakra into it we can find your elemental affinity." Naruto's face brightened considerably as Kakashi placed a piece of the paper into his hand. Sasuke watched as the dobe began to channel his chakra. Sasuke's own paper had shown lightening and fire affinities.

"_No way the dobe can beat that._" But his eyes widened as the paper first crumpled, then became drenched, then split in two, then caught flame. Kakashi stared as the paper burned.

"Um, Naruto, try doing that again." He said, handing another slip to the boy. They watched in amazement as the same thing happened. Kakashi let out a low whistle. Sasuke gaped for a moment before sputtering.

"Wh... What was that?" Kakashi glanced over at him.

"Apparently Naruto has four chakra affinities. Something never recorded before to my knowledge. Even the fourth Hokage only had three, and that only occurs when multiple bloodlines mix." Sasuke stood still, too shocked to move.

"So Naruto is part of a clan too?" Kakashi seemed to think about the idea for a moment.

"Possibly, but I don't know of any two bloodlines that mixed with such opposing elements." Naruto only cocked his head to the side.

"What's that mean sensei?" Kakashi scratched his jaw for a moment before answering.

"I really don't know. I'll have to ask the Hokage." Sasuke watched Naruto as the normally hyperactive blonde fell strangely silent. He suddenly had a thought.

"Naruto, channel your chakra to your eyes." Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at him like he was crazy. "Just do it dobe." He said as he activated his sharingan. Kakashi got the idea and uncovered his own eye, watching as Naruto did as Sasuke told him. Both were shocked by what they saw. Naruto watched as both Sasuke and Kakashi stiffened, their chakra only emphasizing their shock.

"_Wait, since when can I see chakra?_" as he drew his chakra away from his eyes, the chakra faded from sight, and his vision returned to normal. Both Kakashi and Sasuke deactivated their eyes and looked at each other. Kakashi spoke first.

"I need to go inform the Hokage about this development. Sasuke, you and Naruto go and meet with Sakura but don't tell her about this development." Kakashi got close and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "And don't tell Naruto just yet. Let him figure it out on his own." Sasuke looked at his Sensei, puzzled by the request. But Naruto's next words shocked them both.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have..." he left the sentence unfinished, but the meaning was clear. Both Sasuke and Kakashi exchanged glances.

He knew.

The Third leaned back in his chair as Kakashi explained the situation. Snapping his fingers he summoned one of the ANBU in the room.

"Call the contact to my office at once. And also inform the ANBU captain of the situation."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU shunshined out of the office to preform his duties.

"Hokage-sama, before the contact gets here, what is your opinion on the matter?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage was silent for a moment.

"I think that we need to inform 'that' person." Kakashi's eye's widened.

"Are you sure it's wise to tell a nuke-nin about this?" Sarutobi Hiruzen simply nodded. Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of the contact.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi looked over to see the last person he expected.

"Yes Ayame, the time for 'that' man to return has come. The boy has awoken that technique and he will need all the help he can get." Ichiraku Ayame bowed and turned to the door.

"Oh, and one more thing Ayame. See if you can find Jiraiya while you're at it. I have a feeling he'll be needed." Ayame's face scrunched up as she heard this. Kakashi thought he had never seen anything cuter.

"Do I really have to fetch that pervert?" Sarutobi chuckled as he nodded.

"Yes, he is the only one who knows where Naruto's fathers scrolls are. Without them Naruto may never be able to learn his fathers jutsu's." Ayame looked to the sky, as if expecting some divine intervention to take place. When nothing happened, she let out a sigh and turned to the door.

"Alright, I'll retrieve the pervert as well, but if he tries anything, I'll make sure he sings soprano the rest of his miserable life!" Both Kakashi and the Hokage winced and moved their hands to protect themselves purely on instinct as Ayame quit the premises. Kakashi turned to the Hokage.

"Do you think she would?" The Hokage's face became deathly pale.

"She would, and every male in Konoha would be on the ground because of the sympathy pains."

Sakura looked at her teammates, puzzled by the way they were acting. Sasuke was watching Naruto like a hawk. And Naruto was silent, and seemed to be deep in thought. She looked from one to the other in confusion before finally deciding to forget it, and went back to fawning over Sasuke. Sasuke was just as deep in thought as Naruto was, and was simply ignoring Sakura's constant begging for a date.

"_How is it that he possesses it? Who is he? What is he?_" his brooding was interrupted by the arrival of Kakashi, and as usual Sakura went into her rant about just how late he was.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late! How many times do you have to hear that a good ninja should always be on time?" Kakashi just smiled, and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going to do some training with you before your new sensei's arrive." Naruto looked up, but remained silent. Sakura and Sasuke however, picked up on what Kakashi said.

"What do you mean, sensei's, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Sasuke remained silent. He was trying to figure out who could be teaching the dobe. Kakashi looked over at him and noticed the look in his eyes.

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked up at him. "There're some things you should know before Naruto's teachers arrive. However, it involves village security, so we'll have to discuss it in the Hokage's office." Sasuke looked puzzled at this, but said nothing, settling for following Kakashi to the Hokage tower.

Ayame strode through Tanzaku Town's red light district with more than a little disgust evident on her face. She had finally found word on one of the two men she was looking for, but was not pleased about where he was. In her head she was already preparing her knife to remove body parts, but knew that it would have to wait. As she turned a corner, she saw him. Jiraiya was leaning against the counter of a small drinks stand nursing a bottle of sake. She approached quickly, wanting her business with the man to be done and over with. She was surprised when the man spoke to her.

"So, it's already that time." Ayame noted that he simply stated the fact, not asking about it.

"Yes." She said. Jiraiya took a last sip from his sake, paid his tab, and turned to face her. There were no perverse thoughts evident in his eyes as he looked at her.

"You've grown since I saw you last Ayame." She nodded but said nothing. "I suppose you've got that other guy to fetch so I won't keep you. But expect me to show up at your fathers stand sometime." Ayame raised an eyebrow but shunshined away to find the next man. Jiraiya stood still for a moment before turning and walking away, disappearing into the crowd.

Shimura Danzo watched as his root moved through their training. All of them elite units, yet the ones that he wanted had slipped from his grasp. He knew far more than many would suspect, yet he knew that he would never have the two children he wanted most. The Third and Fourth Hokages had made sure of that. And now those boys were beyond his reach forever.

"_Damn you fourth. I wanted him, and you knew I wanted him, yet you ensured I could never have him." _His thoughts went unheard by those around him as he walked to the office he called his own. As he sat down, he noticed a report on his desk from the root assigned to watch the boys he had wanted.

**Target one was taken to Hokages office. Could not follow for risk of detection. Unable to listen due to silencing jutsu. Target two acting strangely out of character. When confronted by friends is unwilling to say what is bothering him. Suspect village hatred finally affecting him, or possibly some revelation or discovery. Details unknown, will continue to observe.**

Danzo put the report back on the desk, burying himself in thought.

"_Why would Sarutobi call the Uchiha to his office, and why would the kyuubi brat be acting so strangely?_" The more he thought about it, the more he realized he would have to proceed very cautiously.

Uchiha Itachi stood on a ridge watching the sun drop below the horizon. The feeling in his gut had been bothering him all morning, as if someone was trying to tell him something. He turned as Hoshigake Kisame exited the woods behind him. The man was looking off in the direction of Konoha again.

"What is it?" Kisame looked over before answering.

"Leaf ninja coming this way. Smells like ramen." Itachi raised an eyebrow. His partner had always been quirky, but to smell ramen on a leaf ninja? That had to mean that Kisame had finally lost it. Kisame seemed to notice.

"No really, the leaf ninja smells like ramen!" Itachi was about to answer when the leaf ninja landed in front of them. Itachi's eyebrows shot even higher.

"What?" his disbelief was only further compounded when the girl stood up.

"Itachi, the Hokage sent me. The time has come." Itachi's face lost its confusion immediately.

"So it has happened?" Ichiraku Ayame nodded.

"Yes he has awoken it." Kisame looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Itachi looked at him for a moment, while. Ayame seemed to have just realized he was there. Itachi spoke first.

"I have to return to Konoha. You can either come with me or you can stay here and go back to Akatsuki. Either way, it's your choice." Kisame looked at Ayame, who seemed ready to pull out a kunai at any second.

"I think it would be best if I stuck with you. Besides, Akatsuki's been getting dull lately anyways." Itachi snorted and took one last look at the sunset.

"Lets get going." Ayame nodded before taking off in the direction of Konoha. Itachi paused for a moment.

"So, Namikaze Naruto has finally activated his sharingan."

**Okay, so Itachi is coming back to the village and is bringing a friend, what's next? Please review and let me know what your opinion on the story is, as well as any suggestions.**


	2. Revealed Secrets

**Things are really going to heat up soon, as Naruto learns why he has the sharingan. And Sasuke learns the truth of his families betrayal.**

Sasuke looked around the Hokage's office as he walked in the door. As familiar as he was with the room he always found something that caught him off guard. Today was no different. As he looked at the pictures of the past Hokages he noticed that the last picture looked incredibly familiar.

"Sasuke, do you know why I called you here?" Sasuke looked to the face of the Third.

"No sir. I don't." Sarutobi glanced at Kakashi, meeting the jounins gaze evenly. He turned back to Sasuke as he spoke.

"I called you here because certain circumstances demand that I reveal certain secrets to you. However, these secrets are not to go beyond this room, do you understand?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw the grave look on the Hokage's face.

"I understand." the Third took a puff of his pipe before turning to face his gennin.

"With the awakening of Naruto's sharingan it has become necessary to reveal the true nature of the Uchiha massacre, as well as the secret of Naruto's legacy." Sasuke could only stare at the old mans face.

"What do you mean?"

"Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha. By the council." Sasuke's eyes were wide, and he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Sarutobi continued. "The Uchiha were plotting a coup to take over the government of Konoha. Had their plans come to fruition the village would have been destroyed." Sasuke was silent. Everything that had seemed so wrong about that day suddenly made sense.

"So, Itachi is innocent?" he asked.

"Yes. All he did was follow orders. And he should have been commended for his efforts, but instead, he was labeled a nuke-nin." Sasuke frowned. Something felt off.

"How does this tie in with Naruto's sharingan?" the Hokage was quiet for a moment.

"Itachi's coming back."

Naruto stood at the edge of training ground seven, his eyes closed. To any passing observer he would have been unnaturally still, but to Haruno Sakura, it was like he had died.

"Naruto are you asleep?" she struck his head with a finger, but earned no reaction. Now irritated, Sakura pulled her hand back and slapped him. Naruto pushed himself off the ground, a bright red mark forming on his cheek.

"Ow, Sakura-chan why'd you hit me?" Sakura glared at him.

"You've been standing there like an statue for nearly ten minutes, what's wrong with you?" Naruto stood up slowly. He brushed off his clothes before glancing at her.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Sakura took in the serious look on his face. This wasn't the Naruto she knew. She watched as Naruto walked away from the training ground, his hands in his pockets.

"_Something's wrong, I know it. Oh well, he probably just didn't get his ramen today. I wonder what the Hokage had to tell Sasuke-kun? Probably telling him what a genius he is! Eeeee!_" Naruto failed to notice as Sakura went into fan girl mode. He was too busy trying to figure out why in the world he possessed the sharingan.

"_Could it be that my mother was an Uchiha? But then why would I have been spared the massacre? None of this makes sense._" he continued to think through dozens of possibilities, getting no closer to any that made any sort of sense to him.

Jiraiya sighed as he looked at the wall surrounding Konoha. He had rushed to get here and see his godson. But first things in priority, he had to see the Hokage. Walking to the gate he made his way through the crowded streets. If anyone took notice of the white haired sannin, they made no indication. For once in his life he ignored a whore trying to get his attention, and continued on his way. His thoughts were quickly becoming dark as he drew closer to the Hokage tower, a deep uneasiness settling in his gut as he walked, and he soon broke into a run, fearing the worst to come.

Sasuke was silent as he heard the Hokage's words. His mind attempting to process everything he had heard. The Hokage and Kakashi remained silent as the boy attempted to sort out everything that had been thrust upon him.

"If you need time to think about this, then take all the time you need." Sarutobi said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, when is he getting here?" the Hokage was quiet for a moment.

"Sasuke, if you still intend to kill Itachi, then at least wait until he has finished teaching Naruto." Sasuke's eye's widened.

"What? He'll be teaching the dobe?" Kakashi glanced at the boy as his jaw dropped.

"Yes, he will be teaching Naruto." the Hokage answered. Sasuke managed to pull his jaw back into place, and seemed to think for a moment.

"Is Naruto related to the Uchiha somehow? I've been trying to figure out why he has the sharingan, but nothing makes sense."

"To explain that, Naruto will have to be present. Kakashi, will you go and bring Naruto here?" Kakashi nodded and vanished from the office, just as a knock was heard at the door. Sarutobi frowned slightly as he focused on the chakra signature, before a smile broke over his face.

"Get in here already, you never waited to knock before!" the door opened to reveal Jiraiya's grave face.

"I got here as soon as I could sensei. I also tried to find Tsunade, but with no luck." the Hokage waved it off.

"Don't worry about it now. More important things are happening. I assume you know where 'they' are?" Jiraiya nodded, then looked at Sasuke.

"He knows?" Hiruzen nodded slightly.

"Not everything yet, but he was present when Naruto awoke his sharingan, and with Itachi returning, I thought best to reveal everything to him."Jiraiya grunted before taking a seat off to the side of the room. A puff of smoke signaled Kakashi's arrival, Naruto next to him. The Hokage took a deep breathe as he prepared to reveal the villages most precious secret, but a second puff of smoke stopped him.

"Hokage-sama, I found him, along with an extra. Do you mind if I turn him into sushi?" Ayame's question made the tallest of the trio pale visibly.

"Hey, I said I was sorry about that!" Hiruzen smirked as Kisame attempted to placate the young Ichiraku cook. Itachi watched the proceedings with little show of interest, though a slight grin showed he thought that Kisame deserved whatever he got. His gaze traveled across the room and finally settled on three figures off to the side. Sasuke was obviously attempting to sort through his own problems with Itachi being present, while Kakashi simply gave a slight wave. Naruto looked completely lost, a fact which did not surprise the former Konoha nin.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Itachi reporting in as requested." The Third nodded and motioned to a set of chairs near Jiraiya. Itachi took a seat, quickly followed by Kisame. Ayame prepared to leave, but the sound of the Hokage clearing his throat stopped her.

"Ayame, you may as well hear this too. After all, it does concern the boy that you and your father have been watching over for me." Ayame nodded and took a seat next to Itachi. Sarutobi took a deep breathe before activating the silencing jutsu around the room.

"As most of you know, the Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko thirteen years ago, sealing it into Naruto here." Sasuke and Kisame looked surprised, but managed to keep silent. "Most people assume that The Fourth had no heir. A mistaken assumption, but understandable. The Fourth had many secrets, his own family among them. His wife, Uzumaki Kushina, was originally from Uzushiogakure, and was the container for the Kyuubi before Naruto. But Kushina's family line pales in comparison to the Fourth's. Minato Namikaze was the son of a cross clan marriage between the Namikaze and the Uchiha. Apart from being a genius in his own right, his lineage made him a bit of an experiment, one that was immensely successful." Everyone in the room, minus Itachi and Jiraiya, looked a bit shocked. But Sasuke was the only one who acted on his shock.

"So what does that have to do with Naruto possessing the sharingan?" Sarutobi looked directly at Naruto as he spoke.

"Because Naruto is Minato's son. He is a Namikaze." The shock was fully apparent on most people's faces now. Naruto's eyes fell to the floor, trying to sort through everything he had just heard. Sasuke was staring at Nartuo, amazed that his teammate had such a family, even if he had never met them. Kakashi's face was a mixture of amazement and shame, knowing he had failed his sensei. Sarutobi looked at all of them before turning to his pupil.

"Jiraiya, you know where Minato's scrolls are hidden. Naruto will need them." Jiraiya nodded and stepped over to the wall where the pictures of the Hokages hung. Removing the picture of the Fourth from the wall, he bit his thumb and slapped his hand against the stone. A small compartment was revealed with several scrolls, a bundle of cloth, and a small envelope. Jiraiya pulled all the items out, blowing the dust off of them. He held them out to Naruto, who took them numbly.

"I would suggest opening the letter first." he said, receiving a slight nod in return. Hiruzen took in the boys face with a small amount of trepidation.

"Naruto, if you want, you can examine these in privacy." The boy nodded slightly, and Hiruzen motioned everybody out. Itachi was the last to exit, and paused in the doorway.

"Naruto, do not hold what your father sealed inside you against him. He could not ask someone else to give their child as the sacrifice, and had little choice other than to use you. He loved you, even though he only knew you for a few short hours, he loved you more than his own life. Your mother too. She only knew you for those same few hours as Minato. They both wanted to be able to see you grow up, to see you become strong. Do not hold their absence in your life against them." He closed the door quietly, but his proximity allowed him to hear the sobs coming from inside the room.

**Naruto has learned of his heritage, and his burden. Now he must become strong enough to carry the weight that his father has left him.**


	3. Chunnin Exams: First Round

**Alright, third chapter up. Start of the Chunnin Exams. There are a few things that I want to address here.**

**1. the pairing. most people want to know who Naruto is going to be with. The answer will be revealed after the Chunnin exams are finished. But I can say that it will not be a harem, sorry to disappoint. But for now other pairings are planned. But they will be a surprise.  
**

**2. Minato. One of the comments was on the fact that Minato with a sharingan is very rare. I did not know that, so thank you for pointing it out. The reason I decided on Minato being part Uchiha was his Hiraishin. Like the Chidori, it just seems like it would be difficult to use without some kind of doujutsu.**

**Any other questions will be answered in future chapters to the best of my ability. Thanks for the comments.  
**

Naruto looked down at the items in his hands, each one of them a memory from his father. His tears had been streaming down his face for several minutes now, staining his face with the small rivulets. Placing the scrolls and cloth on the Hokage's desk, he picked up the letter and opened it. Pulling out the sheet of paper, he noted a small picture attached to the corner. A tall blonde man in a jounin vest with his arm wrapped around a shorter woman with red hair. He recognized the man as the Yondaime Hokage, his dad. He could only assume that the woman was his mother. Setting the picture off to the side he looked at the letter. The handwriting was a bit sloppy, but readable. He braced himself for anything as he looked to the words on the paper.

_Naruto, if you're reading this then I am long dead. I do not know if you have awoken your sharingan yet, but if you have I can only assume the old man has called Itachi back to the village. He will train you alongside Kakashi. I am sure you have a great many questions, and I will answer them as best I can. By now I am sure you have discovered the truth about your tenant. I sealed him inside you because you are my son. And I knew that you could use the Kyuubi's chakra to its fullest extent. It will not be easy Naruto, but you must find a way to either ally yourself with the fox, or find a way to tear the fox's chakra from him. Your sharingan will help you in this endeavor. I am sure you are wondering where your sharingan came from. Your grandmother, my mother, was an Uchiha. The daughter of one of the most powerful of that clan. My sharingan was one of the villages best kept secrets, as yours should be. I fear that strife and prejudice will find you should you reveal that you are both my son, and the great grandson of the infamous Uchiha Madara. Yes, the man who fought the Shodaime Hokage is your great grandfather. Do not look at this as a shameful thing, but instead use the abilities you have been granted to defend the village against your ancestor. He is still alive, though I do not know how, and is plotting against Konoha. Both your mother and I died because of his actions. Oh yes, your mother. Uzumaki Kushina, though I should say Namikaze Kushina. Konoha's hot-blooded Habenero. A powerful kunoichi, and a loving wife. She would no doubt be proud of you. I know I am. Inside the scrolls you will have found with this letter are the details for most of my jutsu's, as well as the location of the house your mother and I lived in. It should still be empty, if the old man did as I requested. I know you can learn my techniques, as I could feel your affinities forming before you were born. I am sorry that I have given you such a horrible burden to bear, but I could not ask someone else to give up their child to seal the Kyuubi. Do your best in whatever you decide to do with him. And never forget that your mother and I love you._

Naruto set the letter aside, his eyes now dry and a grim look on his face. Picking up the scrolls he sealed them into a storage seal on his arm, a trick he had picked up while spying on a jounin. Unfurling the cloth he found the jacket that his father wore. Folding it up again he sealed it, and walked to the door.

Sasuke glared at Itachi as they waited for Naruto to come out. Itachi did not return his glare, instead simply studying his younger brother. The rooms other occupants waited for the inevitable explosion of anger and hatred that Sasuke would unleash, but they were shocked at what happened. Sasuke lurched forward, burying his head into his brothers chest, as huge heart-wrenching sobs erupted from him. They could hear him as he spoke through his crying.

"Why? Why did you leave me alone?" Itachi wrapped his arms around the boys shaking form.

"Shhh. It's all right Sasuke. I left because I had to, but I'm back now." The group looked on as Sasuke released years of pent-up emotion. The sound of the door to the office opening drew everyone's attention, even Sasuke's, as Naruto stepped out. Kakashi glanced over at Itachi when he caught glimpse of the expression that was etched into Naruto's face. As the boy looked over at the Hokage, his voice was strained.

"Jji, I'll be moving into my dad's house as soon as possible. I have a lot of training to do, and not much time to do it in." Sarutobi nodded.

"Was there anything in there that you want us to know?" he asked. Naruto glanced over at the Uchiha brothers before nodding.

"I found out that my mother was Uzumaki Kushina, and that my dad's mother was the daughter of Uchiha Madara." Eyebrows shot up around the room at the revelation that Konoha's greatest enemy was their hero's grandfather. Sarutobi glanced around swiftly, before looking back to Naruto.

"Was there anything else?" Naruto's eyes narrowed, his face hard and grim.

"Yes, Madara is still alive, and he still wants to destroy Konoha." Itachi stood and moved to the door.

"Then we'd better get to your training as soon as possible. Kakashi, finish gathering your team, I'll help all of them wherever I can." Sarutobi patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"We'll announce your heritage at the chunnin exams. The proctor overseeing them will take care of it." Naruto nodded as he followed his teammate and sensei's out the door.

**Three days before the chunnin exams**

Naruto's training was going well under Itachi. His sharingan had already caught up to Sasuke's and threatened to surpass the younger Uchiha's. Sasuke watched carefully as Naruto progressed, managing to keep up with the boys progress thanks to always being present. That particular day though, the team was resting at training ground seven. Sasuke was sitting beneath a tree, sipping water from a small canteen. Sakura was working with Kakashi on her taijutsu, and Naruto was working on something from a scroll, under the direct supervision of the older Uchiha. Itachi looked over the jutsu that Naruto had been working out the last several days.

"Are you sure that you're ready? If you're wrong, there's no telling what could happen." Naruto nodded and slowly focused on a three pronged kunai he'd had made near the start of his training. Activating his sharingan he pushed his chakra out to the seal on the handle, unsure of what was going to happen. As his chakra touched the seal, he had to push it in. He reached out his hand to see if it would help, and then his vision blurred.

Itachi watched carefully as Naruto raised his arm. A flash of yellow consumed the boy, and he disappeared. Looking over to the kunai, he saw Naruto standing there hold the weapon in his hand. As Naruto turned to look at his teacher he raised a hand to let him know he was alright. Itachi acknowledged his wave with a small nod, one that Naruto had become quite adept at spotting.

"Excellent. I would say you have almost mastered the Hiraishin." Naruto beamed at his teachers praise. He had been working on learning as many of the Fourth's techniques as he could in the month he had. And had been succeeding masterfully.

"Hey dobe!" Naruto looked over at his teammate.

"What teme?" Sasuke snorted at the nickname, knowing that between them it now meant nothing.

"Do you think you'll be ready for the Hyuuga?" Naruto gave his trademark grin.

"Absolutely." Itachi smiled at the interaction between his student and his little brother. Sasuke had loosened up immensely since he'd returned, and had even taken Sakura out on dates a few times. Naruto had been slightly disappointed but had quickly recovered and had thrown himself into training. Sasuke often joined him in his impromptu training sessions, and had improved as a result. But his curse mark worried the whole team. It had been giving the boy a great deal of trouble and even Kakashi's seal had not been helping. For the time being the team had decided to ignore it, but if it got out of control, everyone had agreed that they would do everything to stop it. But for now, all they could do was watch.

Naruto stepped through the door to the hospital, Shikamaru close behind. The shadow user carried a basket of fruit for Chouji, and Naruto had simply tagged along to see how the Akimichi was holding up. As they passed one of the rooms Naruto happened to look inside. Gaara was standing over Lee's bed, his sand creeping up to smother the boy. Shikamaru quickly trapped him in a kagemane and Naruto stepped over.

"What are you doing?" Gaara glared at him.

"Mother will not be satisfied until she drinks his blood." his dead tone sent chills up Naruto's back, but he still glared right back at him.

"What's going on here?" Everyone looked to the door. Gai stood there, a harsh expression on his face. "It's most unyouthful to attack an unconscious opponent. You should be ashamed." Gaara simply stared.

"Mother will drink your blood as well, when the time comes." he said as he walked out of the room. Naruto and Shikamaru watched carefully, waiting until he was gone to leave the room.

**The Chunnin Exams**

Naruto stood with everyone else as they waited for the various diplomats and officials to be seated. Looking to either side he examined the various contestants. To his right stood Shikamaru and Shino. Sasuke stood directly to his left, his usual smirk decorating his face. Beyond Sasuke, Neji, then the sand siblings. The examiner, Gekkou Hayate, coughed as he explained the rules.

"You will each face your opponent until one of you either gives up, or I decide that one is unable to continue. Now all of you but Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto return to the stands." As the other gennin complied with Hayate's command, Sasuke nudged Naruto's shoulder.

"Show him your strength, dobe." Naruto grinned.

"You're the one who has to worry,Teme." Sasuke chuckled as he walked back up to the stands. Hyuuga Neji glared at the blond as Sasuke strode away.

"You should just forfeit now. It is your destiny to lose to me. You cannot win." Naruto gave him a glare.

"Shut up about this whole destiny thing. I make my own destiny. I don't know how you came to that conclusion, but you should not have treated Hinata the way you did." Neji narrowed his eyes.

"It seems you do not understand. Very well, I will tell you the Hyuuga's destiny of hatred." As Neji spoke, a man in the stands narrowed his eyes.

"_I should have told him long ago. His arrogance will only get him hurt._" Hyuuga Hiashi thought. Naruto listened as Neji ranted, his patience thinning rapidly. He looked to Hayate, then back to Neji as the boy finished.

"I don't know about this Hyuuga destiny of hatred. Seems pretty stupid to me. Destiny isn't predetermined, you make it yourself." Neji smirked.

"You'll see. You will soon realize that destiny cannot be changed." Hayate coughed lightly.

"Let the first match... BEGIN!" he called. Neji launched himself at Naruto, who simply pulled out a handful of kunai.

"It's no use!" Neji cried as Naruto threw the knives at him. Neji simply threw several shuriken into the knives path and watched as the weapons clashed in midair.

"_Idiot, there is nothing you can do to save yourself. This battle is mine._" Naruto prepared himself to be hit, and waited, provoking the Hyuuga genius as much as he could. As Neji passed the fallen weapons, he noticed something off about the way they lay. His shuriken had been knocked back much farther than they should have been. When he caught a glimpse of the kunai, he faltered slightly. The kunai were much larger than ordinary knives, and strangely shaped. He pushed the information to the back of his mind as he reached the blonde, rapidly moving into his eight trigrams. Naruto took all of the hits, falling to his knees. In the stands team ten watched, slightly disappointed.

"Aw, I expected him to last longer." Yamanaka Ino groaned. Shikamaru rubbed his neck irritably.

"Troublesome woman, Naruto won't go down so easily." Ino looked at him.

"What do you mean?" A strange, almost eager grin formed on Shikamaru's face.

"He's been playing shogi against me lately, and lately every game has been a draw. He's a genius, just like me." Ino stared at her teammate.

"If that's the case then why didn't he have better scores at the academy?" Shikamaru's grin got a bit wider.

"He figured that filling in the correct answers was too boring, so instead he would either sleep through the tests with me, or he would just doodle all over the paper." Ino was still skeptical.

"Still that doesn't mean much on the battle field." Her teammate continued to grin eagerly.

"Then just watch, Neji's already falling into his trap."

While team ten's conversation had been going on, Neji had finished his sixty-four palms. He now stood back a moment.

"This match is over, proctor." Hayate didn't move. Neji was about to repeat his statement when he heard a chuckle.

"You think you've finished me, it's not over till it's over." Neji watched as Naruto stood.

"Give up, your chakra points are closed, you have no chance now. Save yourself the humiliation." Naruto grinned as he suddenly flooded his system with chakra. Neji stumbled back from the sheer wind force caused by it.

"What, what is this?" Naruto grinned.

"The weakness of the chakra point attacks. Too much chakra and they can be forced open." Naruto formed a familiar cross sign, and dozens of kage bunshin appeared. As they jumped at Neji he fended them off easily, but then he noticed, that Naruto had thrown dozens of weapons into the air, all directed at him. In the stands Tenten smirked.

"_That won't work on Neji._" As the kunai flew at him Neji shifted his stance.

"Rotation!" he called as he spun in place, forcing chakra from all his opening points to create a dome that blasted all of the kunai away from him. Naruto's grin changed into a smirk.

"That won't do any good against me." he said as he formed the ram seal again, creating another group of kage bunshin. As they attacked Neji, his teammates watched from the stands. Tenten was still confident that Neji would win, but Lee was having doubts. As Naruto's clones finally began pushing Neji back from the pit created by his Rotation, a bulge appeared in the ground at his feet. Naruto burst through the dirt, narrowly missing the Hyuuga genius. But as Neji jumped back and prepared to strike his opening points again, Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"And now you have fallen right into my trap." Neji looked behind him as a gasp went up around the arena. Shock coursed through the entire crowd as realization struck everyone. The only people that were not surprised appeared to be Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Shikamaru. Ino stared down into the ring, her own shock fully evident.

"I told you he had a plan." Shikamaru's grin was now almost psychotic, as his predictions came to be one at a time. Chouji simply continued eating, getting faster and faster as Naruto's match drug on. Ino stared at Shikamaru, his grin becoming almost eery to her. Hyuuga Hiashi, a few seats over, was completely stunned.

"_He can use Hiraishin? Minato's technique? Wait, he does... Kami! He must be._" he thought. Naruto simply stood there, pushing chakra into his eyes. His sharingan began to rotate, the third tomoe pushing its way into the eye. Neji stared at him.

"_What? How does he have the sharingan?_" he thought as he turned. Naruto smirked yet again as he prepared himself.

"Prepare to lose Hyuuga." he said as he activated his Hiraishin. The audience watched as Naruto preformed Hiraishin again and again, landing next to Neji every time. And every time landing a hit. Tenten began to worry, at this rate Neji would lose. The Third Hokage gaped at the arena.

"_When did he master Minato's Hiraishin?_" he wondered. Naruto continued his rapid fire barrage, and finally struck Neji cleanly on the jaw, sending him flying. He landed hard and failed several times to get up.

"How, how can you beat me?" he asked. Naruto looked at him.

"It's simple, you don't know the pain of defeat. You're not a loser like me." Neji stared, how could it be so simple? Finally he rolled over onto his back.

"Proctor, I have lost." Hayate chuckled, shaking his head. Giving a light cough he stepped forward.

"Winner, Namikaze Naruto!" The stands went silent as the name registered in peoples minds. Nobody knew what to think or say as Naruto walked to the arena exit. As he reached the doorway, he heard a single person start clapping. That single person was followed by another, then a few more, and soon the whole arena was drowned in the applause directed at the last Namikaze. Naruto never turned around, but rather stood there as the applause died away. He wiped the tears from his eyes and went up to the stands.

**Wow! talk about crazy. We get to see the Hiraishin! Multiple times! Many things have come up with this chapter. Naruto plays shogi with Shikamaru, and every recent game has been a draw. The unveiling of Naruto's heritage. A deep friendship forming between Naruto and his Uchiha teammate. And then the questions. What kind of relationship did Hyuuga Hiashi have with Namikaze Minato? What will happen with Sasuke's curse mark? And what kind of opinion on Naruto is forming among the Konoha twelve?**

**Leave any other questions you can think of in a review. Thanks.  
**


	4. Chunnin Exams: Second Round

**Okay, so the fourth chapter of The Prophecy is up and We are well on our way.**

**First things first: To answer some questions and requests that were left in the reviews.**

**To Pokerfacelove: I'm afraid that I will not be bringing an OC into this story. That will come in another story that is currently in the works and there will be a great many OC's there. When I get the story up I will post a comment in The Prophecy to let you guys know.**

**To Sweet Heavens: I didn't intend to make the Hiraishin sound simple, as I really don't know just how the Hiraishin works. I simply went with the best description I could at the time. Besides, the first time it is mentioned in the story is not the first time Naruto uses it, so I may go into a more in-depth description later.**

**To Volos: I'm not going to get into the argue the idea of who is best with who, that debate is a little too crazy for me. As for the pairing, don't worry. The final decision has been made at last.**

**AND FINALLY, THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN ANTICIPATING! THE ANNOUNCMENT OF THE OFFICIAL PAIRING FOR THE PROPHECY! AND THE WINNER IS...**

**INO!**

**Okay, weirdness spell over. Enjoy the chapter.**

Shikamaru's maniacal grin had finally subsided, much to Ino's relief. But as Naruto approached the teams, a satisfied smirk settled across his lips.

"Nice job down there. Pulled a few new ones you forgot to tell me about." Naruto chuckled.

"Nah, those were the surprises I told you about." The Nara prodigy shook his head.

"Don't get too puffed up dobe. You could be facing either the Aburame, or that puppet freak next round." Naruto gave Sasuke a look.

"Right, You're the one who has to face Gaara. I'd be more worried about that than who I'm facing next." Sasuke nodded as he turned to the arena waiting for the next match to be announced. Naruto turned away and nearly ran into a gaping Ino.

"Are you really a Namikaze?" she asked, still not able to believe what she had heard. Sakura stood nearby, her expression betraying her own shock. Naruto's face became grim, as though the name reminded him of something bitter.

"Yeah." he said, but refused to say any more. Sasuke glanced back at his friend as he heard the blond's tone. It concerned him, but he decided to worry later. He had a match coming up.

In the ring, Hayate took a look at the chart. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he stared at the name of the last Namikaze. He quickly regained his composure as he glanced at the crowd, and saw the Hokage nod at him.

"Next match, Aburame Shino, and Sabaku no Kankuro." looking up he saw the Aburame preparing to jump down when the puppet users voice called out.

"I forfeit!" rolling his eyes and suppressing a cough, Hayate scratched Kankuro's name from the lineup.

"Sabaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru." In the stands, Shikamaru grinned lightly.

"Troublesome. This is your fault Naruto. You got me all fired up and eager. Why couldn't I have just been a cloud." Naruto looked at him for a moment before giving the Nara heir a shove over the side.

"Just get it over with." Shikamaru glared up at Naruto's grinning face, and let out a sigh. He watched as Temari floated down on her fan.

"Hey, you going to get up and fight or not?" she said. The dark haired boy let out another sigh.

"_It had to be another girl. Why can't I ever get a break?_" he looked up at the clouds again as heard his blonde teammate yelling at him.

"Come on Shikamaru, win this fight! She's got nothing on you, GO!" Ino was practically screaming at him. But she stopped when she heard a scoff next to her. Turning, she saw both Sasuke and Naruto standing there.

"Hey Teme, how long do you think before his enthusiasm wears off and he gives up?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Just before he runs out of chakra. You?" Naruto grinned.

"Just before he wins, when else?" Ino clenched her fist.

"Just you watch he'll win against that sand harpy!" the sound of potato chips crunching on her other side stopped.

"Nah, he'll give up. Winning is just to troublesome." Naruto and Sasuke looked at him. Chouji looked back.

"You want in on the betting pool for when he'll give up?" Sasuke asked. Chouji shook his head.

"Nah, too risky." The two male members of team seven exchanged glances, and turned back to the arena.

"If you're not going to come to me, then I'll come to you!" she yelled as she charged forward, swinging her fan at Shikamaru's head. Hayate held a hand out.

"Hey I didn't say go yet." She ignored him. "Fine." The fan crashed down where the Konoha gennin should have been, but the dust cleared to reveal only the hole her fan had dug on impact. Her eyes widened as she looked up to where he was standing on two kunai embedded in the wall.

"It's not really classy for a guy to beat on a girl. But since Naruto's match got me so fired up, I guess I can make an exception." Temari swung her fan, forcing dust into the air. When it cleared, the Nara was nowhere to be seen. She looked around, almost frantically trying to locate the leaf shinobi. When she noticed the shadow of the wall at the far side of the arena she immediately figured out that he had gone there.

"_He's quick when it comes to running away._" As she approached the shade of the wall a shadow raced out toward her. She executed a few back flips as she evaded the shadow, stopping as she landed in a crouch. She cringed as the shadow closed in on her, expecting to find herself unable to move. She was caught off guard as the shadow stopped mere inches from hers. Jumping to her feet as the shadow retreated she marked the ground with her fan.

"Now I get it. You can only extend your shadow so far. Your range is no more than the surface area of your own shadow. Fifteen meters and thirty two centimeters." Shikamaru watched her carefully, the adrenalin he had gained from watching Naruto all but spent. His enthusiasm was still in full force, though he pushed it to the back of his mind as he let his hands drop from the rat sign.

"Looks like you've got me." Leaning his head back against the arena wall he examined the clouds for a moment, before leaning forward, closing his eyes, and touching his fingertips together. In the stands his teacher, Sarutobi Asuma, was sitting next to one of the other teachers, Yuuhi Kurenai. Kurenai leaned forward, curious as to what Shikamaru was doing.

"What is that, a hand sign?" Asuma grinned.

"No, it's not a hand sign, it's more of a habit." Kurenai looked at him.

"A habit?" he chuckled as he watched the boy in the arena.

"That kid, he's like an old man. He likes to take things slowly. I mean really slowly. That's why he's so good at games like go and shogi." A skeptical look crossed Kurenai's face.

"That's all well and good, but this is a real battle, not some game of shogi." Asuma looked at her.

"The battlefield is no different from a game board, and every great general knows that. Shikamaru has the mind of a great general." Kurenai's skeptical look grew more intense.

"Are you sure about that? Remember, I saw the test scores when we were splitting up the gennin, and his scores were almost as bad as Naruto's." Asuma closed his eyes for a moment.

"He said the effort of putting pencil to paper was too much work, he'd rather take a nap than a written exam. I had him take an IQ test disguised as a game and the results shocked me." he fell silent for a moment. Kurenai waited.

"So?"

"The kid's a genius with an score of over two hundred." Kurenai stared at him.

"Two...two hundred? Are you serious? Then what's the hand sign." Asuma looked at her.

"It means he's working on a strategy." just as Asuma finished the appraisal of his student, Shikamaru's hands parted, and he stood. A small grin appeared on his face as he looked over to the side. Temari frowned.

"_What is he thinking behind that stupid grin?_" she picked up the huge fan and swung it, sending blades of wind toward the leaf gennin. As the wind jutsu blasted away at him he ducked behind a tree and removed his jacket. The wind died down and for a moment nothing happened. Then, out of the dust, a kunai flew at Temari's face. She dropped to one knee and blocked first the one that was aimed straight at her, then another that came at an angle. She saw his shadow race out to reach for her. She let a smirk cross her face.

"_It won't reach. As long as I stay behind this line, he can't reach me._" she thought. Her smirk faded when his shadow went beyond the line and began following her as she jumped and dodged. A gasp escaped her lips as a small rock rolled under her foot, and the shadow stopped less than a hands width from hers. A quick look around proved her suspicions.

"Now I get it, you weren't just watching me. You were waiting for the sun to go down and extend your range." Shikamaru's face was expressionless, a fact that annoyed her.

"TEMARI! Above you!" Kankuro's voice yelled out behind her. Looking up she saw something coming down from above. Realization spread across her face as she looked down at the extra shadow caused by his shirt tied to a kunai. She began jumping again in a desperate attempt to avoid the shadow, until the make-shift parachute finally fell to the ground.

"_He's clever._" she planted her fan in front of her so he wouldn't see what she was doing.

"_I'll make a distraction with a bunshin, then come at him from above. That'll work._" she quickly began moving through hand signs, but in the middle of the sequence she froze.

"What? What's going on? My body?" across the arena Shikamaru stood up slowly.

"It took a while, but my kagemane no jutsu finally worked." Temari's face showed her shock. "Go ahead, look behind you, I'll let you." he turned his head, her head following suit. When she saw the source of her capture she was taken for yet another loop.

"Out of the hole?" Shikamaru brought his head back around.

"Don't you recognize that hole, it's from the last fight, the one with Naruto." Temari gritted her teeth as Shikamaru began to walk toward her.

"I get it, while avoiding all the other shadows around me I forgot to take in the ones below ground." Shikamaru nodded as he stopped a few paces in front of her.

"Yep. It took a little longer to get you near the hole than I'd planned but the best plans are flexible." Temari squeezed her eyes shut as Shikamaru raised his hand, hers following suit.

"_I can't believe it, this guy was thinking three steps ahead the entire time. I really don't want to give up, but I've got no choice._" she braced herself for the words she didn't want to say.

"Proctor, I give up!" the wasn't hers, it was Shikamaru's. Hayate looked taken aback.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru smirked at Temari's gaping face.

"I used up all my chakra on the kagemane no jutsu, I'm good for another ten seconds, and that's it. Too bad really, and here I had another two hundred moves already planned out." Temari's face disintegrated into utter shock.

"_Two, two hundred? He was thinking that far ahead?_" Shikamaru grinned as he turned away. Hayate smirked.

"_What a guy, to think that far ahead._" he coughed lightly, and raised his hand. "Winner, Temari!"

Shikamaru grinned as he watched Naruto, Sasuke and his teammates walk up to him.

"Nice fight Shikamaru." Naruto said, a slightly teasing tone in his voice.

"Not too bad, thinking two hundred moves ahead is pretty impressive." Sasuke commented.

"Thanks guys, but I think it would be a good idea if we got back up there, the next match is coming up." Shikamaru noted. The group nodded as one and turned to walk up the stairs. Only Shikamaru and Sasuke noticed the glance that Yamanka Ino gave Naruto. One full of curiosity and wonder. The two shared a glance and a raised eyebrow, tucking the memory away for later, when things had calmed down a bit.

**Okay, so the chapter is done. Let me know what you think guys.**


	5. Attack on the Leaf

**K, the fifth chapter of the Prophecy is up, amd the chunnin exams are in full swing. The next match, Gaara and Sasuke. Okay, first a little q and a.**

**To JNottle: thank you for the information, I did not know that and will keep it in mind in the future.  
**

**To Pokerfacelove: sorry, the pairing is settled, and this story won't have any OC's, I promise I'll work on getting the OC story up so please be patient.**

**To everyone else who reviewed, thank you and please continue to enjoy the story.  
**

Sasuke glanced around at the various spectators. Seeing his brother, he raised his eyebrow and gave a confident smirk.

"_Watch me brother_." he thought.

"Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke, get down here!" Hayate's voice sounded out through the arena. Sasuke watched as Gaara appeared on the ground in a swirl of sand. He felt a hand on his shoulder, which a look over said shoulder proved the hand to be Naruto's.

"Sasuke, be careful. He's like me." Sasuke visibly paled at his teammates words, but gave no other outward sign of fear.

"Thanks for telling me Dobe. I'll be careful." Naruto nodded as Sasuke jumped into the arena. Hayate caught the Uchiha's pale face, but decided against saying anything.

"Ready, BEGIN!" Sasuke was moving before Gaara could think about responding. Blows rained down on the jinchuriki that his sand couldn't keep up with. First a fist, then a foot, then an elbow, the barrage continued without letup for several seconds before Gaara formed a dome of sand around himself. Sasuke gave the dome a few strikes to test it before jumping back onto the wall.

"_An absolute defense huh? Well that's good, because my move takes a bit of time as well._" His hands flew through signs before chakra began to build around the right arm. Looking up at the dome, the boy grinned.

"_Here's the result of my training, the technique only three people in the Leaf can use._"

In the stands Maito Gai's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's technique. As the sound of a thousand birds filled the stands Sakura turned to him.

"What is that technique?" Gai continued to stare at the Uchiha prodigy.

"It is the sole original techinique of Copy Nin Kakashi. A simple stab, yet one of the Leaf's most powerful justsu" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"If this technique's so powerful why isn't it used more?" Gai was about to answer when Kakashi spoke up.

"Well it's a very straight-forward technique. Very easy to counter. As it is now, there are only three people in Konoha who can use the completed jutsu. Myself, Sasuke, and Naruto. It literally requires the sharingan to be used effectively." They watched as Sasuke charged down the wall towards the dome. "Watch carefully and you'll see the effects of Chidori." Sakura looked up at her sensei.

"Chidori?" Kakashi stared down at the sand cocoon.

"Named for the sound it makes, as though a thousand birds were running towards you. It is also called Raikiri, for a time when Kakashi cut a bolt of lightening with it." Gai explained, his gaze still transfixed on Sasuke as the boys arm went through the sand cocoon. The crowd seemed frozen as they waited for the sand gennin to respond.

"GAAAAAAAH!" a loud shriek caused everyone to cover their ears. "BLOOD...MY BLOOD!" Sasuke charged his arm again as he pulled it back out of the cocoon, a strange arm bursting out in an attempt to grab him. Sasuke stared at the cocoon for a moment.

"_What is that, his bijuu?_" Sasuke watched carefully as the sand cocoon disintegrated, revealing Gaara holding his shoulder. Sasuke was about to continue his assault when a feather floated down in front of him.

"_Genjutsu!_" he thought, swiftly countering the technique. "_What's going on?_"

Many in the stands were not so lucky. Kakashi looked around, taking in who was still awake and who wasn't. He glanced down into the arena to see the sand gennin pick up their teammate and take off running, Sasuke in close pursuit. Turning to Sakura he planted two kunai into the heads of a pair of sand shinobi behind her.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you, wake up Naruto and Shikamaru and go after Sasuke. This guy will help you." he said as he summoned one of his nin dogs. Sakura stared at the pug for a moment.

"You mean this little doggy is the fourth team member?" she stared as the dog jumped over to her and looked her in the eye.

"Listen girl, don't call me a cute little doggy, got it?" Sakura didn't respond. Kakashi sent a shuriken flying into the face of another sand ninja.

"Get moving!" he shouted, spurring Sakura into action. Jumping up to where the pair had been standing she found Naruto holding off a sound nin while Shikamaru lay on the ground, apparently fast asleep. Something seemed off about him, but Sakura's attention was drawn away when Naruto pulled out a second kunai and drove it through the sound nin's throat. Turning, he gave Shikamaru a swift kick and pulled him to his feet.

"Get up, it worked. And from the looks of things, we may have some direction at last." Sakura nodded almost automatically.

"We need to go after Sasuke-kun. He went after Gaara and the others." Naruto stared at her for a moment.

"Then what are we standing around for? We need to go!" he bolted in the direction the sand gennin had gone, Shikamaru, Sakura and Pakkun following close behind.

Sasuke landed on a branch a few meters from where the three sand ninja stood. The girl Temari was holding Gaara on her shoulder, while the older boy Kankuro slipped the bundle he carried off his back.

"Temari, take Gaara and go on ahead. I'll deal with this guy, and catch up shortly." Kankuro's voice shook only slightly, but was full of conviction. "_Even if I die here, I'll have at least bought some time for Temari and Gaara to get away._" he thought. Sasuke watched him carefully as the other two leapt away. Reaching into his leg pouch he began to draw a kunai, but a voice cut through his concentration.

"Uchiha Sasuke, allow me to handle this one. He was to be my opponent anyway." Sasuke looked up at Aburame Shino.

"Just get back to the village alive after you've dealt with him." Shino gave a slight nod as Sasuke raced off after the other sand siblings, leaving Kankuro and Shino standing alone. Kankuro smirked.

"You guys have no idea. It seems you have yet to experience true terror." Shino pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"And so you want me to experience that sort of terror?" he asked, his voice calm and serene, with only a hint of an edge to it.

"No, you'll experience that when you catch up to Gaara. If you can defeat me that is." He ran through a few hand seals and released his puppet crow from it's bindings. The puppet draped it's arms around it's master, and hung there, ready to attack at a moments notice. Shino held out his arms and let his kikaichuu cover his hands.

"I am a ninja of the hidden leaf village. No matter who my opponent is, I won't underestimate him. I will fight all out." Kankuro snorted.

"Bring it on."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder as he ran.

"Shikamaru!" The Nara clan heir looked at him.

"Yeah, I sense them to. I'll delay them, give you guys time to get away. Good luck!" Shikamaru jumped off to the side and began making tracks to deceive the enemy. Naruto and Sakura continued on towards the point where they could feel their teammate's chakra signature. As they drew close they could see the devastation already wrecked on the area as the two ninja fought. Naruto gasped when he saw Gaara. The boy was almost completely encased in the sand, and was nearly unrecognizable. Sakura raced over to where Sasuke was kneeling.

"Sasuke are you hurt?" Sasuke was holding his shoulder where the curse mark rested. Naruto landed in front of both of them, placing himself between his friends and Gaara.

"Sasuke, that's Gaara, right?" Sasuke nodded, but could say nothing because of the pain in his shoulder. Naruto glared at the sand wrapped figure in front of him. "You're going down." he said as he pulled out a hiraishin kunai. Sakura reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Be careful." Naruto didn't look back.

"I know, team seven's got to survive." he said. "Besides, I can't let the last Namikaze die that easily. I've got a reputation to live up to now." he grinned as he jumped towards Gaara, flinging the kunai at the sand nin. Gaara dodged it without much difficulty, but forgot to take into account the move he had seen Naruto use so many times against Neji. His head was blasted forward as Naruto's foot came down on the back of it. Then the blonde was gone. Gaara looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the next attack was going to come from. A sharp poke just beneath the tail made the boy's presence known.

"Hidden leaf, secret taijutsu, thousand years of pain!" Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Idiot, that won't work!" But as Naruto jumped away just in time to avoid the swing of the tail, the kunai he had held in his hand exploded, scattering sand everywhere. When the dust cleared half of the sand covering Gaara was blown away. The sand gennin prepared to jump, but was smashed back as Naruto appeared in front of him. He failed to notice the hiraishin tag Naruto placed on his back as he raged, attempting to strike the rapidly moving leaf nin. Blow after blow rained down on Shukaku's jinchuriki as the blonde continued his use of the hiraishin. Gaara finally collapsed, unable to continue even with the Shukaku's help. As he lay there, Naruto approached him.

"No, don't come any closer! I don't want to stop existing!" Naruto knelt next to the battered redhead.

"Do you want to know why you lost? It's because you had no one precious to protect." Gaara's eye's widened as he heard the blondes words. Flashbacks of the only people to care for him as a child ran through his mind as he realized that his siblings had always been there, no matter how vicious he may have been. His eyes closed as tears began to escape. Naruto's face remained impassive as he watched the tears fall. He turned and walked back to Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke managed a grin.

"Yea, I've got the curse mark under control again." Naruto nodded as he pulled his friend to his feet.

"Let's get home."

**Okay, so that chapter's done. hope you enjoyed it. please review.**


	6. Questions

**Okay, sorry about the wait. I've been really busy getting settled into my new home after the move. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter of the Prophecy. Keep the short verse at the start of chapter one in mind, because it is an integral part of the story.**

Itachi stood in the middle of the council room, Kakashi next to him. Both men knew what was coming, why they had been summoned. They watched as Hyuuga Hiashi stood.

"Uchiha Itachi, I'm sure you know why we've called you here." Itachi shrugged.

"Not really. I assume it's to ask why an S-ranked criminal is back in Konoha." Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"That's is not the whole reason. I'm sure that all of us are curious as to why the identity of the Yondaime's son was kept a secret." nods ran around the room as everyone shifted in their seats. Itachi glanced at Kakashi before speaking.

"Naruto's identity was kept a secret to keep him safe. Minato-sama had many enemies who would have loved to get their hands on his son. We've only revealed this now because we have deemed him both strong enough to protect himself, and because he has acquired the final abilities to master his father's techniques." Hiashi glanced around the room.

"Such as his fathers Hiraishin?" Itachi nodded.

"As well as many others." Hiashi glanced around the room.

"Very well, I suppose that conclude's the business of the Namikaze heir, so now we should get to the other reasons we are here. Why Itachi is back in the village, and who to choose as the Godaime Hokage." Itachi chuckled.

"As for why I'm back, the answer is simple. I was ordered to slaughter the Uchiha traitors, which unfortunately included the entire clan with the exception of my younger brother. I left to keep an eye on a rapidly rising organization that potentially poses a threat to Konoha. I returned to train Naruto and my brother, seeing as they have both awakened their bloodlines." At this many of the civilian members of the council blanched, but a stern look from the Hyuuga shut them up any of them said anything they'd later regret.

"Then it is good that you're back. But now that we know this, we must move on to other matters. Mainly the choosing of the next Hokage." Itachi nodded and moved into the area reserved for clan heads, taking the seat that had once belonged to his father. Kakashi left the room and the council prepared themselves for a long debate.

/

Naruto sat next to Sasuke in Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto with three bowls of miso ramen in front of him, Sasuke with one. As they sat there, no words passing between them, people would stop and stare at the village pariah, now known throughout Konoha as the son of the Fourth Hokage. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the observers before turning to Naruto.

"If you want, I know a good place to get away from the fan girls." the blonde turned to his friend.

"That would be great. I've got a feeling it'll come in handy." Sasuke nodded before turning back to his ramen. "Say, how ya doing on that other problem?" Glancing up, Sasuke saw the serious look on his friends face. He took a quick look around.

"Not here, later." Naruto nodded, understanding what his teammate was referring to. As the boys finished their food and paid for it, neither noticed Kakashi step into the shop just in time to see them shunshin away. And as they did, Ayame stepped out from the kitchen.

"Oh, Kakashi, I didn't see you there. I'm guessing Naruto and Sasuke left?" Kakashi chuckled, pointing at the money the boys had left to pay for the meal.

"As always. Eat and run." Ayame giggled along with the copy nin. She had admired the man for a long time, since before he had taken on team seven. Her respect for the man had gone down a bit when she heard about how slowly he was taking the teams training, but recently he had more than redeemed himself in her eyes.

"That seems pretty typical of them." he said as he sat down. After giving Ayame his order he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise and began reading.

/

Itachi had only been walking a short distance before Kisame found him.

"ITACHI, YOU'VE GOTTA SAVE ME!" he screamed. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Slow down Kisame. And quiet down, I am right here." Kisame looked behind him clearly panicked.

"It's this fat kid, he after me!" he said.

"SUSHIII!" Itachi looked over Kisame's shoulder at the large kid racing after his comrade with a butcher knife in his hand. Kisame took one look and bolted in the direction of the lake. Itachi watched as his former partner raced away, with the Akimichi boy close behind, raising an eyebrow at how ridiculous it seemed. As he stood there he almost failed to notice the girl that came up behind him and placed her arm on his shoulder.

"That Chouji, always looking for food, even if it's still moving." Itachi glanced at her,

"And why exactly are you leaning on me, Hana?" Inuzuka Hana chuckled before stepping away and striking a very girlish pose.

"Because." she said, winking at him. Itachi smirked and shook his head.

"Do you really think you're mother would approve of you flirting with the man who killed his entire clan?" Hana seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Nah, she wouldn't mind." Itachi groaned at the girls apparent flippancy.

"And you know this how?" a hand landing on his shoulder caused him to jump away.

"Because I don't mind it if she goes after you. After all, you only killed your clan to protect peace in Konoha. I don't think that a guy who would go that far to maintain peace could be all that bad." Inuzuka Tsume chuckled as she spoke. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Still, how's that new relative you discovered?" Itachi glanced over at Hana. It was no secret that the Uchiha and Namikaze clans were close, but it was a well kept secret that they were actually related through marriage and blood. He decided that a guarded answer was best.

"He's fine." Hana sighed, obviously exasperated.

"You don't have to be so guarded about it, you know. I've known since before the exam. Besides, Kushina was one of my favorite babysitters back when I was a kid, so it's kind of natural that I'd know." Itachi decided that he had to concede that point, and began telling her how Naruto was doing with his training while Tsume walked off, grinning to herself.

"_I wonder when I can count on grand babies._" she thought.

/

Sakura sat in the dango shop talking to Yamanaka Ino. As the two spoke, the conversation slowly shifted to their teammates. Ino, as usual, was complaining about how lazy Shikamaru was and how much Chouji ate. Sakura was talking about how annoying Naruto was. It wasn't long before the conversation turned to their favorite subject, Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm telling you Ino-pig, someday I'm going to be misses Sasuke Uchiha." Ino snorted.

"In your dreams Sakura. That ship will never sail." Sakura appeared indignant, but fired back without hesitation.

"As if you could do better. I get to spend more time with him." Ino frowned. She knew it was true. For a moment she wished that the teams had been different, but after that moment, she realized that she wouldn't trade her current teammates for the world. And as she looked out into the street, she realized how much she relied on them. Looking back at Sakura, who was still ranting about how she was going to marry Sasuke, she asked a question that stopped Sakura in her tracks.

"So how are you and your teammates getting along?" Sakura's eyes dropped. As she opened her mouth the pinkette prepared to tell a lie, but something in Ino's gaze told her not to.

"Not so good." she said. "Ever since the chunnin exams Sasuke has been hanging around Naruto like a brother. And both of them are always acting distracted by something. I don't know what's going on." Ino looked at her.

"Odd one out, huh?" Sakura nodded to answer Ino's question. "Well, I don't really know what to say. There's not a whole lot I can say."

"Truest thing I've heard this whole time." the girls jumped and spun around to find a familiar looking Inuzuka and his dog scarfing down a large plate of dango.

"And why are you here Kiba?" Ino asked. Kiba glared at her for a moment.

"What, a guy can't get some dango around here?" he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what you said earlier is true. There's nothing you can say in her situation, because you're not there and never have been." Ino glared at him.

"And you have?" Kiba belched as he polished off the last stick of dango.

"Nope." both girls looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"So you don't have anything you can say either?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, just a slightly different perspective as a relatively neutral party." Ino glared at him.

"Are you saying I'm not a neutral party?" Kiba looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Your trying to get Sasuke to like you to aren't you?" Ino glanced down nervously. "Uh-huh, thought so. So hear me out here. As far as I can see, Sasuke as he is now is a lot better than the old brooder he used to be. He actually talks to someone, and Naruto finally has a pal other than Shikamaru, Chouji, and myself. Not that we were all that good of pals." Ino looked up at him.

"So your saying?"

"Just leave things alone and they'll sort themselves out. That's all I can suggest." he said, standing up and stretching his back out. "Anyway, I've got to get going. Kurenai-sensei wanted the team to meet up at training ground eight in about ten minutes." Ino and Sakura watched as the heir to the Inuzuka clan walked off, his hands folded behind his head. Glancing at each other Ino sighed.

"Maybe he's right. There's nothing we can do so we may as well just watch what happens." Sakura didn't respond. And as she watched she swore she could see tears in the girls eyes. "_Man, I hope she doesn't do anything rash._" Ino thought.

**So, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	7. Finding a Sannin

**Hey guys, sorry I'm so late. Life's been kind of tough lately so I haven't been able to do much. Right now I have 23 different stories in the works, as well as two that are completely my own. When those two are done I'll be putting up a notice here on fanfiction for those who enjoy my stories. but overall, inspiration for everything has been a little slow. I hope that you all understand my situation and will continue to be patient with me. Thank you.**

A month had passed since the attack on the leaf, and the council had finally decided on the ideal candidate for Hokage. And now, as Jiraiya walked through the village making his way to training ground seven, old memories stirred. Three ninja standing in front of a massive salamander, a trio of children in a small hut, a single moment of fervent passion that ended it all. His thoughts haunted him, but he thrust them to the back of his mind as he entered training ground seven. Standing off to one side was the little pink haired girl who was always watching Sasuke. Next to her was the young Yamanaka. Jiraiya noted the look of absolute concentration on her face before turning to see what the two were watching. Standing nearby, both Kakashi and Itachi watched Naruto and Sasuke fighting in the center impassively. Slipping up next to them, he placed an arm on Kakashi's shoulder.

"What's up?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Naruto and Sasuke are having a friendly little sparring match, just to stay on top of things. Itachi's been showing both of them a little in battle genjutsu, and the two have been using it pretty often. So what brings you here?" he said. Jiraiya frowned.

"I have to take Naruto away for a while. The council has finally chosen the next candidate for Hokage." both jounin looked at him.

"Oh?" Kakashi said. Jiraiya swallowed.

"My old teammate Tsunade." Kakashi nodded.

"And do you think she'll accept the appointment?" Jiraiya looked away.

"I don't know. It all depends on her. But anyway, the reason I came here first is because I want to take Naruto with me." Kakashi looked at him for a moment before turning to Itachi.

"What do you think Itachi?" Itachi seemed to think for a moment.

"I see no problems with it. I wish you luck." Jiraiya nodded his thanks before turning back to watch the boys fight.

/

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment before glancing down the road. The two gennin stood at the village gates, Jiraiya, Itachi, and Kakashi nearby.

"You take care of yourself dobe. I don't want to have to deal with the banshee on my own." Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry about it teme. I'll be back before you know it." Sasuke grunted, and turned away, walking back into the village. Naruto grinned as he looked away.

"Hey Ero-Sannin, lets get going." Jiraiya sighed.

"Don't call me that Gaki. And just hold your horses. We've got a long way to go, and plenty of time to get there. So we'll be doing a lot of training as well." Naruto's face lit up.

"Is it going to make me stronger?" he asked. Jiraiya nodded.

"Much stronger. I'll be teaching you a few of your fathers jutsu's that he preferred." the blonde leaped into the air as his excitement overtook him. Itachi shook his head. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to see him this excited about something again." Itachi glanced at him as Jiraiya and Naruto left.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Naruto's always had a lot of excess energy. I'm surprised he was as calm as he was for the Chunnin exams." Itachi looked at him for a moment.

"Is there something bothering you?" Kakashi turned back into the village.

"Yeah, I can tell you about it on the way to training ground seven." Itachi fell in close behind the copy nin.

"So what is it?" Kakashi sighed, and the younger man could tell, even through the mask, that he wore a deep frown.

"Something just doesn't make sense. Naruto said that his father's letter mentioned you coming back, yet Minato-sensei died years before the massacre. What I don't get, is how he could have possibly known that it was coming." Itachi took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Minato-sama knew about the Uchiha massacre because he planned it." Kakashi stared at him, shock plain on his face.

"He knew?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes. He knew that my father had something planned, but he didn't know what. His orders to me at the time, me being a chunnin, were to watch my clan for something that could happen. When I had evidence he appointed me to ANBU, and gave me the hardest order he could have." Kakashi braced himself.

"What order?"

"When the Uchiha become restless, and are preparing to attack, slaughter them. It was not only the hardest order for me to take, but for him to give. He was ordering me to slaughter not only my family, but his as well. We drowned our sorrows in drink that night. Kushina-san found us the next morning, passed out in the bar. If he had been alive when it had happened, I know that he would have been at my side as I slaughtered my clan." Kakashi stared at him, horror at what the Uchiha clan had put the Fourth and this young man through.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I'm sure it must be painful for you." Itachi was quiet.

"Yes, but it feels good to finally talk it through." Kakashi put his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"After we get done with Sasuke and Sakura, let's go get a drink to try and forget that little tale." Itachi grinned.

"You've got it."

/

Naruto bit his lip in concentration. His brows furrowed as he pushed his chakra to move in the way that Jiraiya had showed him.

"That's it Gaki, you've almost got it." Naruto gasped as the rubber ball in his hand popped, and deflated.

"This is kinda tough." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Well, it did take me three years to master it." Naruto glanced at him. "But I expect that you'll be able to use it without too much difficulty by the time this trip is over. You have an advantage on me." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, but this is way easier to do than the Hiraishin. Now that was torture." Jiraiya looked at him.

"Training was that bad huh?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Itachi-sensei had me training constantly, and continually pushing my limits. It was right after Sakura and the Teme started going out together so I guess it was just his way of keeping my mind off of it." Jiraiya nodded. The Third had used much the same technique on him when Tsunade started seeing Dan.

"Okay, listen up, we're just outside Tanzaku town, where Tsunade is supposed to be. Now I want you to keep you're eyes and ears open while I ask around. And remember, in the gambling rings, she's known as the legendary sucker." Naruto rolled his eyes again.

"We've been over this a thousand times already, now let's go before she gets away." Jiraiya shook his head as Naruto raced into the town.

/

Tsunade frowned at the young man in front of her. He had been very aggravating, and had finally pushed her too far. Jiraiya stood off to the side, a simple grin on his face. Tsunade looked at him before glancing back to Naruto. She took in the chunnin vest he wore, and almost scoffed when he pulled out a kunai.

"Do you really think that you can beat me with one of those?" Naruto didn't respond, but instead threw it at her. An almost leisurely toss that sent the kunai right to her feet. Had she looked twice she would have seen the seal wrapped around the handle, but instead she focused on the one who threw it.

"You'll have to do better than that." he simply smiled, and raised his hand, palm up. As Tsunade watched, chakra began to swirl just above the curled fingers, and quickly formed a ball of wind that howled and hissed. Tsunade stared at him before turning to Jiraiya.

"You taught him that jutsu?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"I had very little to do with it. I showed it to him once. He figured it out from there." the slug sannin turned back to Naruto, and quickly decided on a course of action.

"Are you ready brat?" she asked. Naruto nodded, and moved. Tsunade gasped as he was suddenly much closer, and the rasengan dissipated in front of her stomach. Instead of the ball of compressed air, a fist hit her in the gut instead. As she collapsed to the ground, she noticed that he had already vanished from her sight. Looking back up the street, she saw him tossing the kunai he had thrown. As he tossed it, she caught a glimpse of the knife's shape.

"Is that...?" Jiraiya nodded.

"Yep. That's little Nato's boy."

"You mean he's already learned the Rasengan?" Jiraiya nodded again.

"And how do you think he got so close to you?" Tsunade stared at him in disbelief.

"You mean, the Hiraishin?" a nod answered her question. Naruto's voice cut into her thoughts.

"It's still got a few bugs in the seal, but ero-sennin has agreed to help me work them out." Tsunade looked over at him.

"Ero-sennin?" she asked. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, one of the high points of traveling with him is when I can get him into trouble with the ladies." Tsunade looked back over at Jiraiya for a moment.

"Sounds like the leaf needs more help than I'd heard." Jiraiya froze.

"Who did you hear from?" Tsunade lowered her gaze.

"Orochimaru. He promised to bring back Dan and my little brother if I healed his arms. I told him I would think about it." feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked down to see Naruto.

"Keep the date, but we'll add a little surprise to the party." Tsunade looked down at him.

"What kind of surprise."

**Okay, so the issue of how Minato knew about the Uchiha massacre is finally cleared up. It's taken me a few chapters but I finally got there. for any other issues that you guys find, comment on them and I will do my best to fix them. Thank you. please review.**


	8. An Existance Revealed

**the authors comments for both this chapter and chapter nine are in chapter nine. enjoy.**

Orochimaru grinned as he waited outside Tanzaku town for Tsunade to arrive. His arms would soon be restored to their original power and he could resume his destruction of the Leaf. As he waited, his lieutenant, Kabuto, stood nearby, watching his masters arms carefully. As they watched the edge of town a single figure could be seen coming towards them.

"She is here." Orochimaru hissed. Kabuto smirked, his masters arms would soon be healed. As the slug Sannin drew close Orochimaru felt another wave of pain. Tsunade stopped less than a hundred feet from him. Kabuto frowned slightly, something felt off about this.

"Lord Orochimaru, something is wrong." Orochimaru said nothing for a moment before turning to his fellow Sannin.

"So Tsunade, have you made up your mind?" Tsunade looked at the ground for a moment.

"Yes. I will heal your arms. But you have to bring them back." Orochimaru smirked.

"Of course." As Tsunade approached, a large kunai suddenly flew at them, forcing Orochimaru to leap back. Kabuto cursed and jumped between his lord and the former sannin. A second kunai buried itself in the dirt next to Kabuto's foot, and then a third landed behind the two of them. Soon the ground was littered with the large, three-pronged kunai. Kabuto and Orochimaru were looking around frantically for the source, when Naruto walked out to stand next to Tsunade. Kabuto smirked as he looked at the chunnin vest he wore. He failed to see how this boy could be so foolish as to challenge Orochimaru. A heavily panting figure caught their attention as the toad sannin ran up.

"Geez, brat, why do you have to be so damn fast?" Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"It's not that I'm fast, you're just slow Ero-sennin." Jiraiya frowned as Naruto threw the nickname out.

"I told you not to call me that!" Naruto just grinned before looking back to the pair in front of him. Kabuto was still grinning.

"So Naruto, you managed to advance to Konoha's chunnin level. They must really be lowering their standards." Naruto didn't respond, his face dropping to an expressionless mask. The change unnerved Kabuto slightly, but he saw no reason to worry. After all, this was the failure of Konoha. But a gasp from behind him made the young man turn to his master.

"Orochimaru-sama, what is it?" the snake sannin was silent, continuing to stare at the kunai at his feet. He knew this kind of kunai, as it had been their previous owner that forced him to leave Konoha.

"It can't be. He never had a child!" he whispered. Kabuto stared at him for a moment.

"Orochimaru-sama, it's just Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's failure. Why are you so worried?" Naruto's voice rang cold in the still air as he spoke before Orochimaru could.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear, Kabuto. Oh that's right, all your spies in the village were eliminated weren't they? Well, in any case you should have heard the announcement that the exam proctor made when I beat the Hyuuga." Kabuto stared at him for a moment.

"I was busy with other things and didn't watch your match." Naruto gave no sign of being irritated by Kabuto's tone.

"Then I'll enlighten you. It's not Uzumaki anymore." both Kabuto and Orochimaru perked up their ears slightly as Naruto continued. "It's Namikaze Naruto now." Orochimaru gave a shriek of rage and charged at the blonde chunnin. Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped off to the side, letting Orochimaru sprawl in the dirt.

"You'll have to do better than that Hebi-teme." he called. Orochimaru whipped around to face the boy, but stopped as he realized what the boy was doing.

"Kabuto, deal with him." he hissed. Kabuto nodded and turned to the boy. The fact that Naruto was a Namikaze had come as a shock to him, but he gave it no thought, as he still considered the boy to be far below him in terms of ability. Pulling out a kunai, he walked toward Naruto with a cold certainty that the boy was going to die. As he approached though, Naruto held his hand out, palm up. Kabuto grinned, thinking the boy was about to realize how foolish he was being. But when he saw chakra beginning to spin in Naruto's hand, he started to have doubts about the boys intelligence.

"Surely you can see the hopelessness of your situation. You can't beat me." Naruto didn't respond. Kabuto frowned as he watched the younger ninja, wondering why the boy hadn't charged in without thinking like he did in the first half of the chunnin exams. The answer came to him however, in a clap of thunder, a flash of yellow, and a tearing pain in his abdomen. As he was flung back, he saw Naruto standing right where he had been.

"_How! How did he get there so quickly that I couldn't even see him._" he thought, panic beginning to rush through his mind. Naruto raised his hand and prepared for another Hiraishin, but stopped when he felt that something was off. Whipping around he saw that Orochimaru had summoned a huge snake, and was battling Jiraiya at the moment. Tsunade helped as much as she could with her slug, but was having difficulty due to Orochimaru's rapid fire attacks. He started to turn, but was cut off by a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye. As he turned back, he watched as Kabuto stood, the gaping hole in his abdomen healing at a pace that rivaled Naruto's own abilities. He grimaced as he turned back to face the Sound ninja as he pushed himself off of the rock he had been flung into. Naruto pulled out a kunai and dropped into the basic academy style taijutsu stance, the only one he knew.

"_This is gonna get crazy._" he thought just before launching himself at the sound nin.

/

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed back in Konoha. Glancing around, he noted that Tsunade was standing over him, a clipboard in her hands. Jiraiya was sitting near the door, going over what appeared to be notes. In a corner, propped up in a chair, Sasuke rested his head against a wall.

"Baa-chan, how long have I been out?" he asked. Tsunade nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Naruto! You're awake!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and judging by your reaction I've been out for a while."

"Four days, to be precise." Jiraiya said. "Sasuke here's been worried sick." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Sasuke.

"Really?" Jiraiya nodded as he stood.

"We can't beat Orochimaru by ourselves can we?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya didn't answer, but the expression on his face was more than enough to tell Naruto his answer. Looking at the floor he decided to change the subject.

"What about Sasuke's curse mark, how is he handling it?" he asked.

"I'm not." everyone jumped slightly as they looked at Sasuke. "I can't control it. I'm afraid that unless I can find some way to either negate it or seal it away, it'll eventually kill me." Naruto stared at his friend.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yes. But you won't like it." Naruto's face turned grim.

"What do you mean?"

"Some of Orochimaru's henchmen came to me offering to take me to him. They said that unless I can master the curse mark it will eventually destroy me from the inside out. The only way to deal with the mark is to go and serve Orochimaru." Naruto's frown deepened.

"Baa-chan, have you already been instated as Hogake?" Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. And I think I know where you're going with this. But we can't discuss it here. Too many ears." the others nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll discuss it in the Hogake's office." Jiraiya said as he left the room.

/

"So what exactly does your plan entail Sasuke?" Tsunade's voice seemed slightly strained as she looked at the Uchiha.

"If I go with Orochimaru I may be able to either master or destroy the curse mark. Either way, I could possibly get close enough to Orochimaru to kill him. It may take years though." Tsunade looked doubtful as Sasuke described his plan. Naruto appeared to be somewhat pensive, and Itachi's face looked more concerned than anything else. As Tsunade weighed the risks and outsomes, Naruto voiced his opinion.

"Hey Teme, how hard would it be to convince Orochimaru's henchmen that we had a serious fight and you won?" Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Not that hard. But you might have to hold back some. I don't think I could beat you if you used the Hiraishin. So you'd have to save it for some other time." Naruto nodded slowly.

"Yeah. So Baa-chan, do you think that Sasuke and I can take on this one?" Tsunade was silent for a moment as she stared at the two chunnin, studying their faces.

"Alright, I'll give a triple S-rank mission. Sasuke, you are to infiltrate Orochimaru's ranks, learn all that you can from him, and the kill him. If you can master or eliminate the curse mark, so much the better. Naruto, you must assemble a team and convince them that Sasuke has betrayed the Leaf. You are not to stop him, but make it look like you are trying to." Tsunade's voice trembled as she sentence one of her ninja to what could easily be a fatal mission.

"Baa-chan, I think it would be best to let Nara Shikamaru in on the plan, otherwise he'll just figure it out when I fail to come back with Sasuke." The Hokage nodded.

"Very well. Do so." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and looked at each other.

"One last stop at Ichiraku's before we part for however many years we must?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just grinned.


	9. The Coming Shadow

**Hey guys sorry about the delay in getting these chapters up. I've had a lot of things happening in my life. Finally got a job, I'm testing for a provisional black belt in my martial art, trying to stay on top of my music, my stories, and the novel that I've been working on. So I'll have to beg for your forgiveness for the delay. I am deeply sorry. Enjoy the latest chapter.**

Tayuya stared in through a back window at the ninja academy, her gaze focused on the young teacher who was currently calming the kids in a way that she had never been able to accomplish back in the sound village. She found herself admiring the Chunnin instructor's patience and fortitude, but quickly shook the thoughts from her head. She knew that Sasuke was supposed to meet them for his decision soon, and it wouldn't do to keep Orochimaru-sama's next body waiting. But in spite of this knowledge, and the knowledge that the poor man would probably fall in the next attack, she found herself wishing to get to know the teacher better as she turned and leaped away. She didn't notice the glance that was cast in her direction from Konoha's best academy instructor, Umino Iruka.

/

Naruto glanced up from the last team picture that he had, to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Reminiscing, Dobe?" he joked. Naruto ginned sadly at him.

"Yeah. Just thinking that it may be a few years before we meet again once you're gone." Sasuke snorted.

I'm not gone yet Dobe. Besides, we have to make this split somewhat gradual, otherwise it won't be believable. We're both Chunnins, so we'll be given tougher missions. I think a hospital fight is something that should occur eventually, so be ready for something like that." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I get the feeling that this is going to be the biggest prank this village has ever had. Or at least the longest lasting one." The Uchiha heir chuckled lightly at this.

"Only problem is that you've got a partner in this one, and you usually work alone." Naruto gave him a cheeky grin.

"I think I can work with a stubborn Teme Uchiha just this once."Sasuke nodded.

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill you to be in on it." Naruto's grin nearly reached his ears.

"As if! I'd kick your ass and you know it." Sasuke smirked at him.

"Yeah right Dobe. I can whip you anytime, anywhere."

/

The next few weeks became very difficult for the boys of team seven. They began avoiding each other, and began randomly erupting into fiery arguments whenever they were together. Kakashi was beginning to get worried that he was losing his team, and Itachi began to fear that he might lose his brother. It was truly good fortune that the two had recently begun dating. Kakashi had finally asked Ayame out, and Itachi had been dragged out, quite literally, by Hana. And with both men slowly sinking into depressing thoughts, it was all the girls could do to keep them both out of the dumps. Sakura stayed out of things for the most part, but watched as Sasuke seemed to grow more distant with time. She was confused by the fact that Naruto, after spending so much time around Sasuke, was now spending far more time with team ten, Shikamaru to be more specific. Ino hung around the two quite a bit when they were together. As she saw this, Sakura couldn't help but wonder if she had moved on from Sasuke.

Naruto was beginning to look closely at the people he would have to work with very closely in the near future. He knew that there would be those who would hate the Uchiha for what he was going to do, and he would love nothing more than to smash his fist into their faces, but he had to push his own personal feelings aside. Heaving a sigh as he walked down the street, he paused in front of a building. He barely noticed the sign that proudly claimed 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' above the door. As he stepped inside a familiar voice called out in a cheery tone.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! Is there anything you need help with?" Naruto gave a small smile as the blonde girl sat up at the desk.

"Not this time Ino, I know what I'm here for."

"Oh, Naruto, I was just thinking about you." Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Thinking about me, huh? Nothing bad I hope, or at least, not like those stupid fan girls." Ino had to suppress a grin at the way he shivered at the thought of his fan club. The group had popped up practically overnight, and started calling themselves the 'Namikaze fan club'. They would stalk the poor Chunnin, trying to catch a glimpse of him without his shirt, or completely naked. The whole mess annoyed the blonde male, and caused him no end of headaches.

"No, nothing so extreme. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime. You know, just the two of us?" Naruto glanced at her, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

"You mean what, exactly?" Ino couldn't suppress her grin this time.

"I mean like a date, silly. What did you think I meant?" the boy seemed to think for a moment.

"What the hey, sure. Are you available Saturday?" Ino nodded. "Great, I'll pick you up at five then." He said as he placed a pair of flowers, an iris and a lily, on the counter. Ino rang them up on the register before taking his money as Naruto turned and walked toward the door, Ino noticed that the iris still sat on the counter.

"Hey Naruto, you forgot one of your flowers!" she called. Naruto looked back from the doorway.

"I didn't forget it. It's for you." He said before turning back and walking through the door.

/

Iruka sat quietly as he ate the ramen in front of him. His thoughts flew at a pace that he rarely kept up at the academy.

'_Who was that woman_?' he thought. He hadn't recognized her, and he hadn't been able to see a hitae-ate on her. The problem gnawed at him the same way that Naruto's recent behavior did. The blonde had not been himself, often zoning out and staring off into spacing at the strangest times. Most recently had been when Iruka had treated him to ramen. The boy had frozen with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth, and had slowly lowered them back into the bowl. The Chunnin instructor hadn't bothered to question the event at the time, but it was becoming clear that something was veery wrong with his favorite student. He slowly and reluctantly put the issue of whatever was bothering Naruto to the back of his mind and refocused on the problem at hand. The strange ninja.

/

Naruto paused at training ground seven, in front of the Heroes Monument. He stood there staring at the cold stone for several hours before he shifted.

"Sasuke." He stated, his voice reluctantly cold.

"Naruto. It starts tomorrow night." The blonde's head turned.

"I see. Then it's best you're not seen anywhere near me until it's time for us to make our attempt to retrieve you." Sasuke nodded.

"I just wanted to have one more game of shogi with you before I had to leave." Naruto turned completely.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sasuke grinned and set the shogi board he had been carrying on the ground.

"How badly do you think you're going to lose this time?" the blonde Chunnin snorted.

"In your dreams Teme."

/

Hoshigaki Kisame raced through Konoha, completely oblivious to the tension that nearly consumed the local shinobi. His own focus, at the moment, was on the gennin chasing him with a butchers cleaver.

"SUSHI!" Chouji screamed.

"Get away from me you crazy Akimichi!" Kisame yelled. He was beginning to tire of this routine that had fallen into place. Chouji would see him, scream 'sushi', pull out the cleaver, and begin chasing the former Mist nuke-nin around the village. Everyone else seemed to take it as a joke. A fact emphasized as he ran past a group of villagers.

"Better speed up, he's gaining!"

"Hoho, Looks like he sharpened the cleaver!"

"Ooh, he looks hungry today!" Kisame just kept running.

"_I suppose I could become accustomed to this, if he would just drop the damned cleaver!_" he thought as he raced around a corner only to run into an obstacle that bowled him over. Looking up, almost afraid to see the Akimichi, he saw a sprawled out civilian girl. Glancing back to see Chouji rounding the corner, he jumped up and took off.

"Hey Kisame! Aren't you going to apologize?" the large gennin called. Kisame either didn't hear or simply was too panicked to notice anything. Stooping, Chouji hooked his hand under the girls arm and pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked. The girl nodded as she stared at him. Chouji found himself becoming slightly self conscious under her gaze. "Alright, that's good. Now I've got to go catch up to him, keep him on his toes." He said just before racing off in the direction Kisame had gone. The girls gaze lingered for a long while in the direction he had disappeared.

"Dreamy." She whispered.

**Okay, so let me know what you think if it's not too much trouble. the next chapter will hopefully not have such a long waiting period.**


	10. Sasuke's Departure

**Okay guys, finally back. Enjoy the most recent installation.**

The day finally arrived for Sasuke to abandon his village. As he walked down Konoha's main stretch towards the gate, he focused on every building, burning the images into his memory. As he drew near the gate a single figure stood near a bench at the side of the road. The pink immediately marked her as the female member of his team.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" she asked. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, trying to decide what to do about her.

"This village has nothing left for me. Get out of my way." as he said those words he cringed inwardly at the look on Sakura's face.

"But, the team was starting to go so well! And I was, you were..." she trailed off in tears. Sasuke had to steel himself to say the next words that had to be said.

"Did you think that I would seriously date a nobody like you? I went out with you to shut you up, nothing more. An Uchiha must marry a woman of stature. Not some simple girl from a no name family." His voice never changed pitch, and he did his best to instill the sense of arrogance that he had once shown into his words. It was harder for him than it had ever been, the words themselves sounded hollow in his own ears, and they caused his gut to wrench with every syllable. To Sakura however, the words were a death sentence. All she could do was stand and sob as Sasuke brushed past her, making his way through the gate, and into the forest beyond.

/

Naruto glanced at the clock on his wall before running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. For a moment he thought about cutting it, but then decided not to. His haircuts usually ended up looking horrible. Glancing out the window, he noted that it was already dark. Sasuke would be leaving right about now. He frowned as he thought about having to hunt down the boy he had come to consider his brother. He thought for a moment about the date he had promised Ino. He had made it knowing fully that he would have to cancel it due to this. The knowledge that it was duty coming before pleasure didn't help ease the pain of having to let her down. He had become quite attached to her over the last several months after the chunnin exams, and hated having to let her down. He also wondered about Sakura, and how she would take Sasuke's 'betrayal'. Whatever happened, he knew that all hell was about to break loose.

/

A knock on the Hokage's door alerted her to Sasuke's departure. Immediately she called for the pre-alerted retrieval team. Within five minutes, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Chouji stood before her. Tsunade placed the privacy jutsu's before she turned to the five ninja.

"Sasuke has made his break. It's time for the second half of the mission. The five of you are to effect a retrieval attempt. Remember, Sasuke's mission is to infiltrate Orochimaru's organization and learn how to control the curse mark, sending information to us as he is able. Do not, I repeat, do not allow his mission to be compromised. That means make a serious effort to capture him, but stop short of a genuine capture. If possible, eliminate or capture some of Orochimaru's minions. We may be able to use some of them as information sources. Now go." the team saluted before racing off towards the gate. Tsunade sat down at her desk, pulling out a bottle of sake.

"Good luck Sasuke, I wish you the very best." she whispered.

/

As the team gathered at the gate Naruto glanced over at Shikamaru, the leader for the team this mission. The chunnin noticed his gaze and nodded slowly. The two boys slowly looked around at their teammates, meeting their gazes one by one, till everyone had made eye contact with everyone. Shikamaru let out a deep sigh.

"Everyone knows their job. We've all gone over this. Kiba and Akamaru at the fore, me just behind, Naruto behind me, then Chouji, then Neji. Be careful, no heroics." everyone nodded swiftly and prepared to take off.

"Naruto!" the blonde turned his head slightly towards his approaching teammate. "Please, you have to bring Sasuke back!" she said.

"I'll do what I can Sakura. But I can't promise anything this time." Sakura seemed to recoil. Naruto had never been unsure about anything, but now, he seemed almost hesitant to leave.

"Naruto?" she whispered. The blonde didn't turn any farther, but it seemed to her that he flinched.

"We'll get him back." he whispered. "We'll get him back." he faced towards the woods, and was about to nod to Kiba to lead off, when another cry stopped him cold.

"Hey, Naruto! Shikamaru gave a loud sigh.

"Troublesome blondes." he muttered. Naruto smirked and turned around to look at Ino, who was running up. She skidded to a stop right in front of him, reached out and grabbed his collar. "When you get back we are going on a date you hear me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow before reaching up and removing Ino's hand from his collar.

"Alright fine. You'll get your date." Ino grinned and stepped back. "Kiba, let's get out of here before any more of Konoha's kunoichi decide to pester me." Kiba shook his head.

"Of all the luck." he snorted before jumping away into the forest. As the rest of the team followed, Sakura turned and walked back into the village. Ino watched her for a moment before turning back to where the retrieval team had already disappeared.

"Good luck Naruto." she whispered, then turned and ran for home.

/

The team moved rapidly through the forest, but finally stopped to rest.

"You know we're running the risk of detection stopping like this." a large heavyset man grunted.

"So? That tub is heavy, and unless you want to carry it Kidoumaru, I think that this rest is needed." the six armed man who had spoken shook his head.

"I'm just saying that they've probably discovered his disappearance by now. They'll have sent out a retrieval team as soon as they can."

"Can you two keep the noise down. It's irritating." the pair looked over at the only woman in the group. She hadn't said a word since leaving Konoha, so both men had almost forgotten she was there.

"Tayuya, so you are here. I almost feared we'd left you back in Konoha." It was a man with a second head on the back of his neck that had spoken. Tayuya, a woman with fiery red hair, scowled at the two headed man.

"Shut up Sakon. I've been running next to you this whole time. If you haven't seen then you're blind." Sakon lunged forward, only to be stopped by the large man.

"Enough, we need to move soon, or Konoha might find us." turning to Tayuya, he raised an eyebrow at her, stating his question perfectly. Tayuya just shook her head at Jiroubo before standing and starting to walk away. As she reached the edge of the clearing, a kunai flashed in front of her face. The group was suddenly on high alert, and looked frantically from tree to tree.

"We're here for the Uchiha, leave him to us and you can go. Try to resist and we'll cut you down." the voice was strange, as though spoken through a tube and over great distance. Jiroubo slapped his palm on his thigh.

"Orochimaru-sama would kill us if we returned empty-handed. You'll have to fight." with that a large Konoha genin jumped down, a super-sized hand nearly flattening Tayuya. Kidoumaru snatched up the tub that held the Uchiha.

"Jiroubo! Hold them off!" he yelled as he leaped out of the clearing, Sakon and Tayuya not far behind. Growling angrily, Jiroubo attempted to hit the younger ninja, only to be met strength for strength. The two struggled back and forth for a moment before parting and glaring at each other.

"Chouji, we'll go on ahead. Catch up to us when you can!" a chunnin with dark hair pullled up in a high ponytail yelled out. Chouji gave a nod in response, knowing that Shikamaru saw him.

"Now, it's my turn."

**Next chapter: The battles for Sasuke.**


End file.
